earth199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Fury
Nicholas "Nick" Fury is a General in the United States Armed Forces and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., a counterterrorism and intelligence agency that is part of the goverment and in league with the military. Biography Earlier Life In 2006, Dr. Bruce Banner working on a Gamma resistance project for General Thaddeus Ross, exposed himself to gamma rays thinking he would be protected. He transformed into the Hulk injuring Ross and his daughter Elizabeth Ross as well as killing several military personal and causing massive damage to the surrounding area. Banner went on the run when Ross declared him a fugitive. Fury was contacted and otherized the purchase of a variety of military equipment from Stark Industries and was kept up to date regulary with the on going manhunt but Banner disappeared for the next 5 years. I am Iron Man Fury sends S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson to question Tony Stark on the specifics of his escape from the Ten Rings. After Stark becomes Iron Man, Fury takes even more interest and gives Stark a cover story to say his bodyguard was Iron Man to keep his identity secret but Stark accepts he is Iron Man. Fury then flies out to Tony's house to tell him that he isn't the only superhero in the world and that he is putting together the Avenger Initiative but Tony refuses saying he works alone. Stark Problems After Tony Stark began going off the rails as the superhero Iron Man due to being drunk all the time and taking a slack attitude, Fury was concerned. When Pepper Potts was made CEO by Tony to prove a point, he needed a new assistant so Fury sent in Natasha Romanova under the alias Natalie Rushman to keep an eye on Stark and make sure he stays sober and does his job. After Natasha contacts Fury saying that Stark is vulnerable, Fury tracks him down personally to a doughnut shop where he says he wants to talk with Stark. He chastises Stark for being unresponsible saying he is creating more problems for Fury and that Stark isn't the biggest issue he has. Fury reveals that Natasha is working for him who arrives and sits down with them, Fury knowing that Stark might be dying. He gets Natasha to inject him with a syrum that temporarily cures him of his conditions. Fury then reveals Stark that Howard Stark was a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he and Anton Vanko were working on Arc Reactor technology. Howard had Anton deported because he wanted to get rich and Howard knew it would lead to a energy arms race and didn't make the technology. Fury tells Stark he is keeping an eye on him and assigns Natasha and Agent Coulson to Stark on site and sober. Fury then calls Stark to a S.H.I.E.L.D. debriefing where he says that Agent Romanoff has given him a report. It says that he is unfit for the Avenger Initiative but Fury wants him on board as a consultant. Tony says that he can't afford him but agrees Dealing with Blonsky After the Hulk defeats Emil Blonsky after he mutated himself into the Abomination, General Ross ordered for Blonsky to be sent to Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. for inprisonment due to his unique condition. Recruitment Fury's recruitment drive then turned to people who had been involved in a destructive incident in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. He summoned Culver University astrophysics professor Erik Selvig, who had been closely associated with the incident, to an underground S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, and then drew the scientist's attention to a secure, portable storage case. Fury revealed a glowing cube within the case and suggested that it was a source of immense power, although nobody had been able to determine a means of tapping that power. Selvig accepted the challenge to investigate the object further. Shortly thereafter, the World Security Council officially approved the activation of the Avenger Initiative, but ordered Fury to recruit Emil Blonsky. Unhappy with this decision, Fury put Agent Coulson on the case, who in turn scuttled the plan of recruiting Blonsky by sending Stark as an intermediary instead. The Initiative was slowly losing traction by the time another potential recruit was found. Steven Rogers (Captain America), the world's first "superhero" had been frozen in Arctic ice since World War II, and had miraculously survived his entombment. Fury oversaw his recovery and rehabilitation, personally intercepting him when the man awoke and escaped into the heart of New York City. With little to show for his efforts in bringing together a group of extraordinary people, Fury shelved his plan and began focusing on weaponry instead. "Phase Two", as the offshoot idea came to be called, involved re-engineering weapons technology that had emerged in the hands of HYDRA years earlier, as well as other cutting edge, or alien, technology. The Tesseract, that he'd assigned Professor Selvig to investigate, formed a significant part of this puzzle. When the Tesseract began emitting unexpected levels of gamma radiation, Fury was quick to personally take charge of the operation. The emissions proved to be a prelude to the appearance of Loki on Earth, and neither Fury, nor his personnel had the power to stop Loki escaping with the cube. Restarting The Avenger Initiative Desperate for a solution to the problem of Loki's possession of apparently limitless power, Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative. He effortlessly brought Steven Rogers in and dispatched agents to call in the help of Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. In short order, Loki made his first public appearance, and was apprehended, heralding an unexpected further addition to the collection of extraordinary people when Loki's brother Thor arrived, making demands of his own for Loki's extradition. Fury could do little to quell the rising tensions in a ship now packed with egos, and problems only escalated when some of these people uncovered his deceptions surrounding Phase Two. With arguments boiling over, Loki played his hand, and Fury and the others were caught completely off guard when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier came under attack in a daring commando raid by Loki's soldiers. Fury returned to his post on the bridge to take command of the situation and was instrumental in warding off an assault there. In the wake of the battle, Fury found agent Coulson mortally wounded by Loki's hand. He resolved to use Coulson's sacrifice to his advantage, exploiting it to give a "push" to Stark and Rogers. Despite the ethically questionable nature of the plan, it proved to be effective, and the men set off in pursuit of Loki shortly thereafter. The Avengers Initiative may have finally come to fruition, but Fury's role in their battle was not yet done. The World Security Council issued orders to send a nuclear missile into the vicinity of Manhattan, which Fury refused, but then overriding orders saw one fighter jet escape him after he knocked another out of action with a rocket. The Avengers Initiative ultimately won out. Fury's defiance of the World Security Council may not have been forgotten, but his methods and actions had saved the world. He resolved to call upon the Avengers should they be needed again, and made further assurances that they would come. Abilities Personality Trivia *Nick Fury's first appearance in Iron Man was as a after credits scene filmed after the rest of the Iron Man scenes were completed in secret. *Tony Stark calls Fury "Obi One Eye" in Iron Man 2, a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Star Wars series. Category:Super-heroes Category:The Avengers Category:Iron Man characters Category:Iron Man 2 characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Thor characters Category:Characters without powers Category:Human Category:Iron Man Category:Captain America Category:Captain America: The First Avenger characters Category:Thor Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier characters Category:Avengers member